quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
January 17, 2013
Scene 1: Location: At asad’s relative in mangalpur The guests are seated in the shamiana and zoya is brought down by the girls veiled under a dupatta so that asad cant see her. In her veil, zoya arranges asad’s plate to his liking and gives her food, which puzzles him. Zoya’s duppata is caught in asad’s sleeve and while she is scared, he removes the dupatta from her sleeve. Asad calls dilshad and tells her of the happenings and also about zoya that she was here and he has sent her off to bhopal. Just then, zoya crosses asad’s side dropping his phone, and emits out her famour talkline, ALLAH MIA and asad knows the veiled girl is after all zoya and is angry. While the function starts amidst dancing and fun, asad’s attention is caught at zoya draped over her face by a veil. But when he begins to approach her, he is stoppd by the dancers who begin to engage him in having fun with them. the dancers involve zoya too in dancing while asad watches her in anger. Asad catches her by the sleeve and she looks at him in surprise. He takes her from there and taking her to an isolated location, asks why is she still here even after him telling her to leave. but she says that she might be uninvited but not unwelcome since the girls themselves have invited her. He says that wherever she goes, there’s a problem even if she doesnt want and asks her to leave the first thing in the morning and culminates the conversation and leaves while zoya is frustrated at his behaviour. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia arranging humaira and ayan in an embrace and pulling the sheets on them, thinks that this would seal their marriage but nobody should hav ea doubt that she’s deliberately aftre this. Hearing a knock on the door, she ducks behind while rashid’s mother come in and finding ayan asleep alone as humaira is ducked under the sheets by her mother, is happy and leaves. The next morning, razia is about to enter ayan’s room but then deciding otherwise so that no doubt is cast on her to be behind all this, leaves the door open as she finds mamujaan approaching Ayan’s room. Mamujaan crosses the room without paying attention. To draw his attention, razia throws a bangle at Ayan’s door to catch his attention. Mamu finally sees both of them sleeping together in ayan’s bed and is flaming with rage at seeing such vulgarity in his own house. Razia is happy to see her plan going to a success. Scene 3: Location: At asad’s relative in mangalpur while zoya gets ready to leave, the girls are sad that she is leaving them. Getting busy in the preparations, they ask zoya to bid her goodbye to the bride. Inside, teh bride secretly resisting the marriage, decides to burn herself afire while zoya is fastly approcahing her room. Zoya knocks on the door but doesnt get any response. She breaks inside and is shocked to find the girl like that. Zoya reprimands her for doing such stupidity. Mariam breaks down in front of her that she finds it better to die other than get married to her groom. Zoya says that she should talk to her parents if she didnt wish to get married. Mariam says that she had tried but her parenst want their prestige more than the love of their daughter. She breaks down saying that she very well knows the guy she’s getting married to, as he had raped her and now her parenst are forcing her top get married to that monster. She says that her brother could have saved but he’s not here only. While zoya thinks that person should get punished instead of being celebrated. mariam says that her family would hold her responsible if this news is out in the village. Zoya says that she shouldnt punish herself for something that she didnt commit and therefore she shouldnt die, instead that monster should die. While mariam says that its too late and she would get anytimg married now, whenever the groom arrives, zoya says that nobody could make mariam marry someone who she doesnt want to and who has done so wrong with her and she would personally see to it that mariam’s wish is restored and she wouldnt get married. Mariam says that she wont run away as suggested by zoya. But zoya convinces that noone would find her but until later when it would be too late. when mariam is still not convinced, zoya says that she has two options, either she marries off that monster of a person or runs away and lives her life as she wants. just then, they hear mariam’s relative ladies barging in to find if mariam is ready. They enter to find a girl dressed as a bride and convinced that she’s mariam, take her down to commence the marriage. As the groom’s side arrives, the supposed bride is brought down, while asad discreetly watches her. Zoya calls up and asks asad to look at the bride. Asad is confused but looks at the bride anyway and zoya lifts her veil and asad is shocked to find zoya dressed as the bride. The screen freezes on asad’s shocked out of his wits face. ''Precap: Zoya’s courage made asad realise his love qand passion for her. zoya and asad’s plan to save the girl is up and having held asad, they bury zoya in the ground while asad watches helplessly. ''